


Time for Tea

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius introduces Ron to his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anyone enjoying this little series (is anyone reading???) I’m having fun writing it. Hope some of y’all enjoy reading it!

When Scorpius mentioned having tea with his mum, Ron had visions of some formal event with House Elves serving them dainty sandwiches without crusts and food that’s normally too expensive for him to buy. However, the reality is them leaving Diagon Alley and entering Muggle London, which is somewhere Ron’s explored over the years and feels relatively comfortable. He can even drive Muggle cars, something that took him ages and more patience than he’s got to actually learn. He’s smug about it, too, and doesn’t even care because Harry can’t drive, so Ron has something to gloat about and hold over his best friend.

As Scorpius takes his hand and leads him through the Muggles, Ron follows along curiously. He isn’t sure where they’re going, but he’s actually hoping that maybe Astoria Malfoy cancelled so this is another surprise of the sexual sort Scorpius has planned. His boy is always surprising him in the best ways, and Ron hopes he manages to do the same. It’s been several months since they met in that club, and he’s still learning new stuff about blokes being together and trying to figure out the differences between being with Hermione and being with Scorpius, besides the obvious tits and bits ones.

It’s not like he intended to meet someone that night, much less someone who has become special to him in a way that makes him actually agree to meet a parent, something he never had to do with Hermione considering her sacrifice for the war. It’s not just sex for him anymore, even if it did start off that way, and he doesn’t think it’s just physical for Scorpius, either, if he’s talking about dating and wanting to introduce Ron to his mum. It’s a bit scary, really, and Ron’s had doubts about agreeing to this since Scorpius persuaded him with the help of a locker room and Quidditch uniform.

Sometimes he feels like a dodgy old perv taking advantage of a beautiful young man who has a huge heart and doesn’t seem to care that he could do so much better than an old divorced bloke with kids his age. And Ron’s convinced that’s how Scorpius’ mum will see him, too. He doesn’t even want to think about Malfoy finding out, since he’s pretty sure there might be violence involved and accusations that aren’t at all true but might hurt Scorpius nevertheless. He’s thought about how he’d feel if it was all reversed, after all, and he knows what he’d think if Malfoy started sniffing around Rose or Hugo. Understanding and accepting aren’t two of the words that come to mind.

Ron looks at Scorpius when they stop for a light, taking in the way he looks in Muggle clothes. Tight denims that somehow make his arse look even better, a pullover shirt that shows off his muscular forearms and nice shoulders, and there’s a relaxed attitude to him in the Muggle world that Ron doesn’t really expect. Sure, Scorpius knows how to use the lappyputer and is comfortable with a lot of the newfangled technology that’s gradually being introduced into the magical world, but he’s still a Malfoy, a snotty Pureblood family that his own godfather thinks is stuffy and uptight if the claims about deliberately trying to entice Lucius Malfoy into having tantrums about Scorpius having Muggle knowledge are true.

“You’re staring, Daddy,” Scorpius murmurs, giving him a coy look that makes Ron’s guts feel like someone’s tangling them up inside his stomach.

“Why’d you go home with me that night?” he asks, ignoring the green light and people pushing past them to cross the street.

Scorpius blinks at him and slowly smiles. “You choose the most unusual places for conversations, Ronald. I went home with you that night because I wanted you. It’s pretty simple.”

“Nothing with you is ever that simple, pretty boy,” Ron points out, stepping closer to him. “Why me instead of any of the other dozen blokes gagging for your attention?”

“You’re going to seriously make me answer this before we meet my mother?” Scorpius purses his lips before tugging Ron closer to a building to get out of the pedestrians’ way. “You’re such an arse sometimes.”

“I know.” Ron shrugs, lips twitching slightly when Scorpius rolls his eyes. What? There wasn’t much point in denying the truth.

“Because you _weren’t_ gagging for my attention, as you so classily describe it,” Scorpius says. “Besides that, you were one of the first blokes I had a crush on when I started to realize I fancied cock instead of quim.”

“You what?” It’s Ron’s turn to blink as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other.

Scorpius smirks. “Surprised? I was thirteen, and I visited Rosie so we could get flying practice in during the summer. You came out and flew with us, and you were wearing this shirt that showed off your arms. Well, suffice it to say, I had a good wank imagining those arms around me later that night.”

“You were _thirteen_!” Ron hisses, feeling uncomfortable at the idea of a boy that age noticing him in such a sexual way. Bloody hell! Was Rosie doing that sort of thing at thirteen? Hugo? He felt a little sick to his stomach now. His children are his babies no matter how old they get, damn it.

“And you were hot. Still are. Needless to say, pleasant memories of more than one wank centered around you had something to do with me approaching you at the club. I’ve had a bit of a fondness for ginger since and couldn’t believe it was really you.” Scorpius smiles. “Don’t look so shocked, Ronald. You were merely wank fodder until after the divorce when a little birdie named Rosie told me you were having a sexual identity crisis. I didn’t expect to find you looking for a shag, but I wasn’t going to miss such a great opportunity.”

“Rose doesn’t even know about my interest in men,” Ron points out, feeling a bit off kilter from what he’s hearing. “I didn’t want to talk about that with the kids until it was something that I knew was more than just random thoughts or a fantasy.”

Scorpius arches a brow before taking his hand and squeezing it. “I hate to tell you this, babe, but Rose and Hugo know. Not about me, though they’ll be right upset with me for not telling them after this long, but about you fancying blokes, too. Rose mentioned trying to set you up with one of our classmate’s fathers even.”

“They’re too much like their mum sometimes,” Ron mutters. “Too bloody smart and observant. I can’t believe they know, and I’ve been lying to them all this time because I’ve worried how they’d react yet they’re talking about setting me up with wizards.”

“You’re their father. They love you, you silly prat. What do they care where you’re sticking your cock?” Scorpius tugs him closer. “Still weird about the whole adolescent wanking thing?”

“A bit.” Ron smiles wryly. “You act so mature that I forget sometimes just how young you really are, but then I remember. Are you with me because of that whole teenage fantasy thing?”

“Of course not.” Scorpius frowns. “And don’t go around thinking you’re some pervy git like that creepy old Slughorn, either. You’re older, but we’re wizards. What does age really matter? We’ll live for bloody ages, and when we’ve got wrinkles, no one’s going to care about some foolish age difference.”

Ron decides not to ask about the wrinkles because he’s a bit shocked that Scorpius is actually thinking that far ahead. He’s old enough to know that planning doesn’t always equal happening, so it’s pointless to ask questions about whether Scorpius is really that serious about him. Instead, he rubs his thumb over the back of Scorpius’ hand. “So if it’s not fulfilling some teenage fantasy about shagging your best friend’s dad, why are you with me?”

“I’m the young, needy one, Daddy. This role reversal is bothersome,” Scorpius points out with a pout. “I should be the insecure one demanding to know if you’re only with me so you can have a gorgeous boy on your arm, and wanting you to promise that you won’t trade me in when I get older for a younger model. I’m with you because I find you fascinating. You’re sexy and you fuck me so bloody well. You’re also clever, caring, and you treat me like your equal instead of acting as if I’m still a kid just because I’m younger. There. Happy now?”

“Yes, pretty boy. Very happy.” Ron rubs Scorpius’ arm from wrist to elbow and grins at him. “If I wanted any young man on my arm, I’d choose someone who isn’t good friends with my children and the son of my old childhood nemesis, you know? I also don’t understand the trade in thing, but I think you mean choose someone even younger when you’re older, and that’s bloody ridiculous, so I don’t think it’s worth addressing. See, this is why we shouldn’t plan to meet your mum for tea. I get apprehensive and nervous.”

“There’s no reason to be anxious. She’ll love you. If she doesn’t, she’ll have to get over it.” Scorpius leans over to brush a kiss against Ron’s mouth. “Now stop procrastinating with your old man breakdowns or we’ll be late. That’ll be something she does find unforgiveable!”

“Old man my arse,” Ron mutters, kissing Scorpius’ forehead before following him back to the light. They cross the street, and he feels more confident with every step. He doesn’t care if it frustrated Scorpius to talk because it actually helped ease his mind in some ways. Sure, he’s still a bit unnerved about being the subject of schoolboy wanking fantasies, but that was several years ago, and that’s not why Scorpius is with him now. Though he wonders if that might be where the whole ‘daddy’ thing comes from. That’s a question for another day, though. Maybe he’ll do research on the lappyputer and see if Muggles do that kind of thing, too, first before bringing it up.

When they stop walking, he’s surprised to see that they’re in front of a Starbucks, which he only knows about because Hermione always had a craving for hot chocolate when she was pregnant with Hugo, and it couldn’t be any old hot chocolate. No, it had to be from this ridiculously expensive Muggle place with odd names for their cup sizes. He’s not much of a fan after standing in queues so many times during that pregnancy, but at least it isn’t some posh tea parlor with dainty cups he’d be scared of breaking. He guesses that the Malfoy kind of Purebloods must say tea even if they mean coffee for some odd reason.

Astoria Malfoy is already there at a table in the back corner, and she smiles in a way that only mothers can smile when she sees Scorpius. When she notices him tugging Ron along behind him, her eyes widen slightly but the smile doesn’t even falter. Purebloods like this give him the willies, and he’s not sure how this meeting is going to go, but at least she’s not a slimy Slytherin like her husband. Mentally, he smacks himself for having bad thoughts about Slytherin because Hugo’s not slimy at all, even if he’s a cunning little genius who takes after his mum in too many ways.

“Mother, I hope we haven’t kept you waiting.” Scorpius leans down to brush a kiss against his mum’s cheek. Straightening up, he grins and motions to Ron. “This is Ronald. He’s my lover.”

“Scorpius!” Ron hisses, feeling warmth spread over his neck and his ears at the casual way Scorpius speaks to his mum. “Show some respect.”

“Would you prefer that I call you my boyfriend? My beau? My significant other? My hunk of burning ginger love?” Scorpius flutters his eyelashes in a way that makes Ron want to spank his arse, and the devil knows it judging by the smirk crossing his full lips.

“I’m afraid that I’d be unable to refer to anyone as a hunk of ginger love,” Astoria interrupts, her tone dry but a hint of amusement in her voice. “I believe partner is an acceptable term, darling. I’ve actually already met Ronald, of course, though under entirely different circumstances. How are you, Ronald?”

“I, uh, I’m good, Mrs. Malfoy.” Ron is stammering like a kid caught doing something naughty, and he wishes he could Apparate away instead of feeling so foolish.

Scorpius squeezes his hand and smiles at his mum. “Shall we go get drinks before we begin the interrogation, Mother?”

“You’re being far too cheeky, darling. I think you should go get us drinks while I have a nice talk with Ronald, who must remember to call me Astoria or I’ll start looking around for my mother in law. Drinks, Scorpius?” Astoria arches a brow and gives Scorpius a look that rivals Ron’s own mum’s, and he has to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“Cheeky? Me? Never!” Scorpius reluctantly lets go of Ron’s hand, though, and steps away. “I’ll be back quickly. Mother, be nice. Ronald, relax. She won’t kill you surrounded by a bunch of Muggles.”

“She could always use a memory modification charm to get away with it,” he points out, smiling when Scorpius laughs.

“That’s the auror in you, babe. Do you want anything specific or do you want me to surprise you?” Scorpius motions to the counter.

“No hot chocolate. Otherwise, you know what I like.” Ron shrugs, not sure what they even offer.

“Something hot and sweet with a bit of spice coming right up.” Scorpius winks before beaming at his mum. “Your usual, Mother?”

“Of course.” Astoria smiles before focusing on Ron. “Do sit down, Ronald. The queue is long enough to give us time to chat.”

The word chat has never made Ron’s instincts demand he run away before, but she’s got a look when she says it that has him fighting the urge to hide. Once he sits down, he nervously taps his fingers against his thigh. “I figure you’re a bit surprised.”

“That my son is seeing a man who is older than I am?” Astoria gives him an innocent expression that lets him know where Scorpius got it from. “Surprised is not necessarily the word I’d use. Of course, I always knew he’d choose someone older. He has always gravitated towards those with knowledge and strength, after all, so I was expecting that. However, I was not expecting _you_.”

“Well, I wasn’t expecting it at all,” he admits, ducking his head and fidgeting a bit. “Scorpius is brilliant, and he’s a lot younger. He could have anyone, really.”

“Of course he could. He’s my son, and his father isn’t too awful, either.” Astoria smirks when he looks up. “He chose you for whatever reason, and it isn’t my place to convince him otherwise. Despite this, I would like to know if you are serious about him or if you’re simply having a post-divorce urge to shag someone young and beautiful? I think Muggles refer to it as a mid-life crisis. Though they usually also buy flashy automobiles, too.”

“I haven’t bought a flashy anything, and he isn’t some passing urge.” Ron can’t blame her for asking since he’d be doing the same thing in her shoes. It doesn’t make it any easier to answer nosy questions, of course. “I’m not using him, it isn’t just about sex, and I’d never hurt him intentionally.”

Astoria nods. “Good. He’s been happier the past few months, and that’s all a mother could ask for.” She smiles when he can’t help out but let out a relieved sigh. “I know that you and Draco had difficulties in the past, but I’ll confide something to you that can’t go beyond this table. Not even to my son.”

“What is it?” Ron isn’t promising anything until he hears what it is because he and Scorpius try to be open with each other without secrets.

“Draco adores our son. He spoils him rotten, despite my best intentions, and he supported him when he told us he fancied men instead of women even though it could mean the Malfoy name ends with Scorpius.” Astoria is speaking quietly, and Ron knows how serious it is for Malfoy to get over the whole Pureblood legacy thing. “Draco had a different upbringing from us, and he has done his best to make sure that Scorpius has never felt unloved or unwanted. While he might dislike the relationship you’re having with our son, he isn’t going to risk losing Scorpius to protest it. Oh, I imagine he’ll mutter and fuss at me, but he’ll do his best to be accepting. So he’s not the one you need to worry about. I am. I love our son, too, but I am not above interfering in his life if I feel that you are hurting him or not treating him properly. Do we understand each other?”

Ron swallows and nods because she definitely has that scary female thing down. Of course, he was married to Hermione for ages, and she’s still the master of it. “I understand. Doesn’t Scorpius already know this, though?”

Astoria laughs. “Oh you dear man. Scorpius thinks I’m harmless and that his father is the dangerous one.” Her expression sobers as she looks to the queue and sighs. “Draco wasn’t brought up in a home with affectionate parents who demonstrated their love with hugs and cuddles. His parents love him, you know this obviously from past events, but they never showed it in a way that a child can understand. My husband has difficulty realizing that a hug can mean more than a new broom, especially when Scorpius was younger. Draco’s done much better since Scorpius went to school, but old impressions are hard to get past sometimes.” Looking at him, she arches a brow. “Aren’t they?”

“Did you miss me?” Scorpius interrupts them before Ron can answer. He moves the chair so he can sit beside Ron and sits down. “Mother, I hope you’ve been nice.”

“She’s been fine,” Ron says, squeezing Scorpius’ thigh as he thinks about what Astoria has said and what she hasn’t said when it comes to consequences if he were to hurt her son. Oddly enough, he thinks Malfoy’s a lucky bloke because she’s pretty brilliant. He can see where Scorpius gets some of his better qualities.

“Now, tell me how you two met. How long have you been lovers? When did it become significant enough to make my son want to introduce you to me?” Astoria sits back and sips her drink before smirking. “Should I ask about the possibility of grandchildren or is that a conversation topic best left for later?”

End


End file.
